This invention relates to a casting nozzle and a method for making same.
It has been proposed to use electrofused aggregates in a method for making a casting nozzle such as a continuous casting nozzle. For example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 56-165549 and 58-125660.
Conventional electrofused aggregates for use in production of a casting nozzle are zirconia-mullite electrofused aggregates (ZRM) or zirconia-alumina electrofused aggregates which are suitable for the purpose of improving spalling resistance. Those conventional aggregates are not so effective as to improve other physical characteristics of a casting nozzle.